Hybrid
by FiercePhonix
Summary: Can a hybrid save the world before it gets lost in its own darkness? Can Menma change the hybrid in the name of love? Read and find out. Menma/Kaia mild Naru/Hina and Kush/Mina little Ino/Shika and Sasu/Saku
1. The Plan

**Welcome! I'm so sorry I haven't done any fanfictions. I have been busy but I'm back. So, let's get started. Disclaimer plz.**

 **Menma: FiercePhonix doesn't own any of the Naruto character but she does own two characters.**

 **Sasu/saku- vampires**

 **Naru/hina- demon and angel**

 **Mina/kush- demons**

 **Menma/kaia- demon and hybrid**

 **Shika/ino- shadow possessor and mind possessor**

 **Tsunade- vampire**

 **Kakashi- vampire**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

In this world lived the supernatural who are on war with each other. Kenji (spiky short blue hair with hazel eyes and pale skin. Always wears a white robe which is big at the sleeves. He is a demon who wants to control the world) is the name of the enemy to all. The only thing that can beat him is a hybrid of a demon and an angel.

In a mansion lives individuals who have joined together to fight the evil that haunts the world. The residents are Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Menma, Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, Kakashi, Ino, and Shikamaru. They are discussing their plans.

"Ok guys we need to look for the angels and the hybrid and it should be pretty easy since the hybrid should obviously be with the angels," said kushina.

"Umm…mom can you explain why the hybrid would be with the angels again?" asked Naruto.

WAM!

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTENT THE FIRST TIME!" yelled a very angry sakura.

"S-s-sorry sakura," Naruto apologized.

"Thank you sakura and Naruto the hybrid needs the angels so it won't lose itself to the darkness," answered kushina.

"Oh, I got it," Naruto said.

They all headed out to look for their targets.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Sorry its short but I'll have more chapters. Now I shall let narutard say goodbye.**

 **Naruto: yeah! Wait…..hey that's mean.**

 **Me: you just go that. (snickers)**

 **Naruto: whatever. Goodbye everyone until next time.**


	2. author's note

**Author's note**

 **If you guys haven't seen Naruto and don't know what the characters look like I will describe them to you. Post in the comments and let me know. I'm here to keep my readers happy thx and post to let me know. I have already started working on the next chapter but it might take a day or two with school and testing. See you next time my lovely doves.**

 **I shall try and keep you updated.**


	3. Intro

**Welcome my lovely doves. I apologize for the short chapter before. Now I shall start chapter two of hybrid. NOW FOR THE DISCLAIMER! (Teehee Teehee)**

 **Sasuke: who's going to do it?**

 **Sakura: I shall my cool handsome Sasuke!**

 **Me: (mumbles) more like emo ice cube Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

 **Me: you heard me. What are you deaf? (laughs)**

 **Sasuke: hn**

 **Me: here let me help the ice cube warm up (pulls out flamethrower)**

 **Sasuke: (runs away)**

 **Sakura: Ummm ok well FiercePhonix doesn't own and Naruto character but two OCs.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After a little bit of traveling they came upon a scene with a little blood. Kushina was the first to speak.

"What do you think happened here shikamaru-san?"

The boy in question said, "Looks like a fight was here but someone tried to clean it up. I can tell it was brutal because I can smell that there were tons of blood."

"Okay well at least that means were close and judging by the smell of the blood," said kushina.

"So that means we should head towards the ocean because we are sure the hybrid did this and she probably needs to cool down," said Kakashi. They all headed towards the closes ocean which happened to be abandoned. As soon as they arrived they saw to beautiful ladies standing in the water. The first one was a short woman with long blue/black hair that goes mid back. She had pale skin and ivory eyes with a hint of lavender. She wore a one-piece bikini that cut away at the sides of her stomach. The other woman was tall with tan skin. She had green hair that went to her shoulder and dark green eyes. She wore a white two-piece bikini with gold straps. They were standing there staring at the sun like in a trance.

The group sat there in confusion wondering why they only see two angels when there is supposed to be four. But before they can think any more on it they hear a soft melody coming a little bit away from them in the trees. They travel to the tree to see if it was who they were thinking and they were right. Up on a tree branch watching over the two angels in the water sat a gorgeous woman. She was taller than the short girl but shorter than the tall girl. She had purple hair with green highlights that went a few centimeters before her waist. She was pale and had one silver eye and one gold eye. She wore a two-piece strapless bikini. Hers was black with red strips. She was singing a beautiful melody.

Once she was done singing, the two angels made their way over to the group.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the tall angel.

"Please we would like to speak with you," answered tsunade.

"Should we speak to then phoenix?" asked the short angel.

"Let me think bunny," answered phoenix. Then the one who was sitting in the tree early jumped down.

"I say no we shouldn't," said the girl.

"Fang, you know we should think about it," said bunny.

"I think we can talk," phoenix finally answered.

"WHAT!" yelled fang. "You can't be serious."

"Well I am. Do you have a place where we can talk?" phoenix said turning to kushina.

"Yes, we do please come thi- "

"No just give me your hand and we can get there quickly," interrupted phoenix. Kushina gave phoenix her hand and they all transported back to the mansion.

Naruto stared in wonder. "How did you do that?"

"I used my powers, but only fang and I can do it," she said. "Now girl change clothes." And with a snap of their finger, they all changed into different outfits. Bunny wore a long sleeved of the shoulder white dress that went to her knees with a silk transparent cloth coming from her back down to the floor. She wore white flats with lavender bows at the top.

Phoenix appeared in a gold top that had one sleeve. She wore a gold and white skirt that went to her calves. She sported a cloth like bunny's but hers was a light peach color. Her shoes were 1 inch heels that were gold with the heel being white. Her hair was styled in a bun on the top of her head supported by two peach colored chopsticks.

Fang's attire was beyond different and from that they can tell that she definitely was the hybrid they were looking for. She wore a red tube top that only cover her chest and not her stomach or shoulders. In the middle of her top was a gold ring that made the middle of the top show skin. Show wore a black short skirt that went midthigh and around the skirt was a black see-through cloth. In the front the cloth stopped midthigh they went lower the more it went to the back. It went all the way to the floor. She sported black high heel boots that went to her ankles. She had green bandages wrapped around her right hand that went to her palm all the way to the middle of her lower arm and she had some wrapped around her left leg that went from the middle of her lower leg to her knee.

As they all sat around the table everyone eyed each other. After a while of silence, Kushina finally spoke.

"Well, since we all know your names-"

"Those are not actually are names. They are more of a nickname, but if we trust you we shall tell you are name," interrupted phoenix.

"Ok well we shall still tell you are names," said kushina. (since I already told you who the group is let's just move on but if you don't know go back to chapter 1 at the top and skip hinata and kaia) Kushina finally got done with the introduction to hear what phoenix had to say.

"Let's start this discussion," says phoenix.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **That was well. I'm happy it was longer than chapter 1.**

 **Kushina: I loved it!**

 **Minato: I didn't get to say anything. (crying)**

 **Kushina: Awe come here (pulls minato into a hug)**

 **Me: Sorry Minato maybe in the next chapter I'll let you talk.**

 **Minato: YAY!**

 **Me: hahaha until next time my lovely doves.**


	4. The Discussion

**Welcome back my lovely doves. I hope you all have enjoyed what I have wrote so far. I am going to try and update as quick as I can. I even write a at school just to keep you guys update. Now Itachi shall bestow you with the disclaimer.**

 **Itachi: FiercePhonix doesn't-**

 **Sasuke: HEY WHY IS HE HERE!**

 **Me: SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Like I said before. He is here to give the disclaimer.**

 **Sasuke: WHAT!**

 **Me: DID I STUTTER?!**

 **Sasuke: But but but**

 **Me: You better sit your but down before I tazze you.**

 **Sasuke: (goes and sulks in the emo corner)**

 **Me: Okaayyy. Itachi-kun would you please.**

 **Itachi: FiercePhonix doesn't own any of the Naruto characters. If you use her characters you better give her credit. Hn. Idiot little brother. (walks away)**

 **Sasuke: HEY WHAT DID YOU SAY! (runs after Itachi)**

 **Naruto: Man, I didn't know Sasuke was deaf.**

 **Me: (smacks Naruto) you idiot!(sweatdrops)**

 **On with the story now!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They all sit around the room getting ready for the discussion.

"Ok so what is it you want from us?" asked phoenix.

Kushina says," We need your help in defeating Kenji. He has gotten to powerful that only one person can actually defeat him."

"And let me guess that person would be the hybrid. Am I correct?"

"Indeed, you are. You won't have to run and hide anymore if you stay here with us."

"We already have protection," says fang.

"Wait fang I think we should just let phoenix decide. So, what do you say phoenix?" says bunny.

"Yes."

"What you can't be serious? You think they can protect y'all like I can. We don't need them," says fang.

"This is not up for discussion fang," says phoenix.

"Yes, this is. I can perfectly protect you myself," she said.

"Are you sure fang? Like how you protected the other two angels!" yelled phoenix. Then everyone went silent. The others realized now why there was only two angels.

Phoenix says," I-I uhh." She walked out the room through the doors that lead to the living room.

"Fang I…I'm going to check on phoenix," said bunny while walking to where phoenix went. Everyone else stared at fang.

 _I can't believe she said that. It's all their faults_ thought fang. She turns and stares at the group.

"It's all your fault she is mad. If you ever mess with me or my angels, I'll kill you," She whispers to the group only to run to the doors that lead her outside. After a few minutes the angels came back in.

"Oh, phoenix and bunny. Fang stormed out," said kushina.

"Oh, phoenix look what you and fang did. You got them calling me that terrible nickname," pouted bunny.

"Bunny you know we got those nicknames for our personality."

"Well I don't like mine. My real name is Hinata so please call me that," she smiled.

"Ok hinata," they all said.

"My name is Neko. Come on hinata-chan. Let's go get fang," said Neko. They headed out while the rest went to the windows to watch. They all saw fang hanging from a tree branch as Neko and hinata approached her.

"Fang."

"…."

"Listen fang I am deeply sorry for bringing up the past. I know how much you were hurting and I had no right to bring it up. You really did a fantastic job protecting us angels but sometimes you need help. It's ok to get help now and then. If we stay here, we are safer with people who don't want to use us or want us dead. Do you understand fang?"

"…. yeah I guess."

"Well are you coming with us?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" yells hinata. They all walked back inside to talk to kushina.

"We agree, right?" says Neko.

"Right!" says hinata.

"…"

"Fang am I right?"

"…yeah I guess."

"Well then I guess we should show you your rooms," says minato. They all head out and start walking upstairs down a hallway to the end. "Ok Hinata your room is between Naruto and Sakura/Sasuke's room." Hinata ran into her room with excitement. You could hear her say wow in there. "Neko your room is across the hall from Hinata's and you are between Menma and Ino/Shikamaru's room." Neko half bowed and walked into her room. Both Hinata and Neko's doors were closed. "And fang your room is at the end of the hall between Menma and Naruto's room." They saw as she slowly walks in the room with a sad expression. When she turned to close the door, she caught the eyes of Menma.

"Welcome come girls. Let's prepare for diner," says tsunade. The girls go to prepare diner while the guys fix the dining table. After a while the girls came and told the rest that diner was ready. They all put the food on the table while Kakashi told the angels and hybrid that the food was done. Everyone joined at the table but fang.

"Excuse me but where is fang?" asked Menma.

"She is just sad about her actions," replied Neko.

"Oh okay."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hey my lovely doves. I hope you like the story.**

 **Kushina: Yeah, I love it**

 **Me: Thank you**

 **Kushina: Hey guys how about a few reviews**

 **Me: Yeah plz until next**


End file.
